1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stability adjustable unit for a seat of an exercise device, a seat assembly of an exercise device that is configured with a stability adjustable unit, and to an exercise device configured with a stability adjustable unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's fitness machines typically offer only stable seats, depriving the user of a more efficient and effective workout. For example, when training on the water, rowers are faced with a row boat's lateral motion, rocking side to side. However, today's rowers use a rowing machine with a non-stability adjustable seat (stable seat only). By training on a stable seat, rowers are thus deprived of a more realistic training environment, and/or a more complete workout.